The New Alliance
by AnnaMiss
Summary: When the Arkenstone goes missing Thorin, the company and Gandalf must set off on another adventure to find it. Along the way they meet the most unlikely of people who aid them in their quest. What starts off as a simple rescue mission turns into something more, when Fili begins to fall in love. Will they recover the Arkenstone and will Fili find his princess?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or anything affiliated with it. I am writing this for my pleasure and anyone who wishes to read it. I only own the characters I created for this story. Enjoy!**

Two hooded figures walked into the room and silently closed the door. The room was dimly lit, with there being only few candles to light the small room. The first figure, who was taller than the other, began to walk slowly around gazing at the surroundings. There were tables placed along the walls covered with flowers of all kinds; lilies, daffodils, sunflowers, roses and more. Along with the flowers were several different gifts such as various wines in ornate glasses, scented waxes that perfumed the air with a sweet fragrance and little trinkets that appeared to be made with the most care and time.

A sharp cough disrupted the silence and both figures turned to the sound. In the middle of the room on the floor lay a pallet, filled with cotton and cloths. It lay on top of thick slabs of wood and was surrounded by many pillows of dark reds and brown fabric. On the pallet was a man weakened by age covered with bear-skinned blankets. His once dark hair now grayed and shortened. The second figure who had remained by the door picked up a candle and slowly approached the pallet. The other followed and they both knelt onto the pillows opposite each other. The smaller figure placed the candle at an arms length away and lowered the hood on its head. The other figure followed and then there was a man and a woman. The woman slowly reached out and touched the old man's hand.

He inhaled deeply and looked toward the woman. She smiled, small tendrils of her curly brown hair framing her face, the rest in an untidy bun at the back of her head. He relaxed and then looked at the man. He smiled, "My children. You have grown so well." He started coughing again and his son reached into his cloak and pulled out a small flask filled with water from the spring. He lifted his father's head and pressed it to his lips and said, "Drink Dad, slow sips. That's it." The old man sipped slowly and then his head was lowered back onto his pillow.

"I remember when it was me who had held a cup to your lips to drink. Do you remember Caro?" he rasped. He looked to the woman and said, "And you my dear Cara, you were such a feisty little thing." He breathed deeply and she squeezed his hand. He continued, "You insisted on doing it by yourself, so eager to please. Has that changed? Have my children changed where they are no longer who they were?" He looked around at the both of them.

The woman lifted his frail hand to her cheek and smiled, "Of course not Daddy, we are still the same. Just older…" She trailed off and looked to her brother who rolled his eyes. They both looked back down to their father with sad smiles. But he would have none of it.

"Do not look at me like that", he started coughing again and Caro went for his flask again, but the old man shook his head. "No, I am fine. Look at me as if this were the happiest time of your life. Caro, when you made your first kill on that hunt. You brought it all the way home and you lit up the room, you were so happy." He looked to his daughter, "Cara, when you were married and you danced with your beloved, you just glowed. Can I have those looks from the both of you one last time?"

"Dad I wish you wouldn't speak like that. How can we be happy when you are so ready to let go? You must fight!" Cara desperately pleaded with her father. He looked on sadly at her.

"I have lived my life and I am not giving up. When it is your time you will understand and you will know what I speak of. You both will live your life to the fullest, see all that there is to see, do what you wish to do. I have had my fill.", he said.

Caro grabbed his father's other hand and breathed out slowly through his nose. "Alright Dad," he started. Cara sharply looked at him as if to say, _don't encourage him._ He ignored her and continued, "We cannot say we understand but we love you and we would like you to smile for us also. What can we do?" he asked. The old man's eyes watered and he looked to his daughter who looked as if she were fighting off her own tears.

"Cara do you remember when you decided to read to the family before bedtime?" he asked. She furrowed her brow and nodded. He gave a raspy laugh which lead to another dry cough. He accepted the water from the flask this time and continued speaking, "It gave me great joy when you told us a story. Could you share another on?" he looked longingly at her and she gaped at him. She looked to her brother for help but he had gotten comfortable on the pillows and stared at her waiting. She sighed but one look at her father's hopeful face had her sitting cross-legged on the pillows. She rubbed her hands on her thighs and exhaled through her mouth.

" _ **This is a story of a girl who met a company of dwarves and a wizard, who took her along on an adventure. Now with all good stories the beginning is most important. It began in a land far away to the east. There was the city of Dale. Its markets known far and wide, full of bounties of vine and vale. Peaceful, and prosperous. For this city lay before the doors of the greatest kingdom in Middle-Earth, Erebor. Stronghold of Thorin, King under the Mountain, mightiest and bravest of the dwarf lords. After he reclaimed the mountain and fought off the dragon-sickness, he was sure to not make the mistakes of his father and grandfather, and his line was secure in the lives of his nephews, Prince Fili and Prince Kili.**_

" _ **Erebor was built deep within the mountain itself, the beauty of the fortress city was legend. Its wealth lay in the earth, in precious gems hewed from rock, and in great seams of gold, running like rivers through stone. The skill of the dwarves was unequalled, fashioning objects of great beauty out of diamond, emerald, ruby and sapphire. Ever they delved deeper, down into the dark. And that is where they found it. The heart of the mountain. The Arkenstone. It now lay on top of King Thorin's throne, held fast by a golden frame. But all was not well, for the company of Thorin Oakenshield and Gandalf the Grey would go on another adventure."**_


	2. Troll Fight

For it to be summer the weather was incredibly nice. It wasn't that back- beating heat that made sweat trickle into unknown crevices, sometimes encouraging foul odors to be freed into the air for the unsuspecting person to breathe in. No, it was that warmth that made you smell the sweet perfume of the grass and relax carefree, able to ignore all the pain and madness of everyday life.

"OW!" …well sometimes. "You did that on purpose!" Cara yelled.

"If you can't take the pain, why ask for a tattoo in the first place?" Vio asked. His face was smug as he looked down at her.

"I can take the pain just fine, what I can't take is you palming my back, you ass", Cara bit back.

Vio began wiping his needle off with his cleaning cloth, his head bent in concentration, causing shadows to settle onto his face especially around his broad nose making it look wider than it already was. With a quick glance to Cara he shrugged and said "that's what they all say. You're all done."

Cara sat up and hopped off the table and walked over to the large mirror. She turned to look at her back and was in awe. Vio was an ass but his line work was impressive, as they were clean and smooth, with his attention to detail impeccable. She had gotten wings tattooed on her back and the dark ink contrasted beautifully against her honey brown skin. She flexed her shoulders and smiled as the wings moved with her skin. Grabbing her shirt, she pulled it over head and slid her arms through and began tying up the strings to fit it to her body.

 **A/N: Cara is wearing an apron style shirt that tied at the neck and at her waist leaving her back open. Sorry, I was unsure how to add that into the story but I thought I should let y'all know she wasn't just flashing Vio ;)**

Vio having finished cleaning up his area, had sat back in his chair with his feet propped up, ankles crossed on the table that Cara had previously vacated. His shirt was slightly open revealing the curly tendrils of his chest hair on his brown skin. "So does that mean you like it?" he asked smirking.

"I think it'll do, thanks", she said with a wink and walked out the door. Cara stepped down out of Vio's cabin her feet settling into the grass. She had decided to forgo shoes today on the way to get her tattoo done and she was still proud of her decision. She looked up at the dusking sky, the orange, blues, and reds blending together as the sun began to set. She started walking towards the gate at the front of the village to meet her brother, as he should be arriving soon from the hunt.

She walked through the market, the area bustling with people rolling carts and carrying baskets of food. There were tents lined up on both sides of the path with people selling everything from food, clothes, fabric, and other things that the people may buy. Behind the tents though were the many cabins. Some were big some were small, but they all were built with care to house the many families. Cara continued walking slipping past a man who was arguing with Algus, who sold goat meat.

"That's too expensive Algus! You think you can rip me off? Three pounds for this sliver of meat?"

"Don't buy it then. Molie, loves it. She'll buy it with no problem."

"You stinky, wet belly-"

Cara kept walking towards the gate, her thoughts taking over her head. She loved her village and her people but she was getting bored. It was the same thing every day: wake up, eat, bathe, train, listen to village complaints, eat, maybe go hunting, eat again, sleep, and whatever else may come up during her day. Even the fights weren't interesting anymore, as there was one every day about the same damn thing: "he owes me money", "he looked at my woman".

A loud commotion of yelling broke Cara out of her thoughts and she looked towards the gates. Speeding up she saw some of the guards preparing to head out into the forest.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Bon the head gate guard looked down at her from his position at the top of the gate. "Goblins" he said. "We heard the horn go off and we sent Rudy out to sneak a peek. They gotta ground troll with 'em." Ground trolls were shorter than their cousins but still not much smarter, but what they lacked in brains they made up for in strength. Luckily there was only one.

"I'm going too", Cara said going to grab one of the spare swords from the small cabin off to the side of the gate. It was used for storing extra weapons and their rhino skins, which were used for armor. She grabbed a skin and began to pull it on. It was slightly too big for her but it would manage, as she began to tighten the straps on the side.

Bon strode into the cabin as Cara was pulling on some boots with fur trim on. Those were too big too, but she couldn't go stomping through the forest barefoot, no matter how good the weather.

"You don't need to go, we have enough men" Bon said.

Cara grabbed sword and tried to walk past Bon but he blocked her path. "Move."

"We have it covered, just wa-"

"I don't want to wait and I do not answer to you. My brother is out there, now stand aside." Cara glared up at Bon and with a glare to match hers he stepped out of her way. She strode out of the cabin and out of the gate with the other men.

As they marched down they could hear the sounds of swords clashing and loud grunts and yells. Cara gripped her sword tighter and began jogging towards the battle. As soon as she ran into the fight a goblin had swung his hammer toward her head. She ducked and swung her sword, catching his stomach and slicing it open. She kept fighting through the throng of goblins, looking for her twin brother when she heard his scream.

"CARO!" she yelled, heading in his direction. Her stomach clenched in fear as she still couldn't see him. She kicked a goblin in his knee and he fell to the ground, allowing Cara to stab him in the back with the sword. Turning she saw the ground troll that Bon had mentioned with her brother in his hands. She ran up behind him and thrust her sword into his back. He roared and spun around dropping Caro on the ground. Her victory was short lived as the troll's hand smacked her head sending her to the ground. She rolled onto her back just in time to see the troll ready to smash her with his hammer. She rolled over again just in time for it to smash the ground beside her. The troll roared and swung the hammer above his head ready to strike again. Cara took that moment and slid between his legs and stood up behind him. She grabbed the hilt of the sword that was still in his back and pulled but the sword seemed to be stuck. Suddenly the troll spun around with Cara still holding on. She managed to climb up and throw her arms around his neck, with him still spinning. She ducked under his hand that reached up to grab her, swinging dangerously to his left side. His other hand came up and she swung back to the right.

Cara grit her teeth, struggling to stay on but she was beginning to slip off as the troll's skin was sweaty and slippery. Her foot caught the hilt of the sword and she stood on it with her arms still wrapped around the troll's neck.

The troll roared again and dropped his hammer. Cara jumped down as both of his hands reached back to grab her. She ran in front of him and grabbed his hammer and swung the heavy weapon at the troll's chest. He stumbled and fell backwards, the still stuck sword tearing through his chest.

He roared and he started to try and lift himself off the ground. Cara dragged the hammer toward him. With a grunt she brought the hammer up and swung it down on his face. There was a sickening crunch sound and a squirt of blood that sprayed onto her.

Breathing heavily she turned and looked to her brother who was now accompanied by some guards. He had a gash across his cheek and someone had wrapped his chest with bandages. As the guards hoisted him up to his feet Cara walked up to him.

"Maybe I should have gone hunting with you", she said with a frown.

Caro grinned though, "Oh come on, this is nothing."

"It's not funny Caro, you could have died", Cara said, her frown deepening. "What the hell were you doing? You nearly got crushed!"

"Hey, he was winning!", he said. He stopped smiling but his eyes still held his mirth in his brown eyes.

"This isn't a game Caro."

"Never said it was."

He ducked his head, his short curly hair glistening with sweat, darker than his brown skin. His breathing was ragged and Cara suspected he may have had a few broken ribs. He glanced back up at Cara who stood frowning down at him.

"Dad's going to be so pissed", he said with a smirk.

Cara confused asked, "Why?"

"Because Uncle Raymond will be here tomorrow and I'm supposed to give him a tour of the new garden." He was still smiling and it looked positively devious. Cara stared at him and it slowly dawned on her what that meant.

"You ass, now I have to do it. Uncle Raymond spits when he talks," Cara pouted.

Caro who now had his arms around the guards' necks began to slowly walk back to the village.

"Better braid your hair. I hear the weather is going to be quite wet tomorrow", he said laughing.

Cara picked up a pinecone off the ground and threw it at the back of his head.

"Ow!"

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll definitely have a new chapter every week (and maybe even twice a week if time allows me to). Also some small changes to the first chapter. Please review and any suggestions going forward would be appreciated. - AnnaMiss**


End file.
